


Beach

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a dirty mind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 18





	

"A beach?" Dean asked the 11 year old in front of him.

"Yes, Dean," Ben said. "A beach."

"Why do you want to go to the beach in Winter?"

"Because there'll be no one there!" Ben exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Dean had many very inappropriate thoughts about what he could do on the beach when there was no one there.

If you like making love at midnight,

in the dunes on the cape


End file.
